1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pin and socket type electrical terminal in which a main terminal body is enclosed within a seamless sleeve which is attached thereto by an annular crimp.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that pin and socket type electrical terminals can be manufactured from either bar stock by conventional screw machine methods or by stamping and forming sheet metal. Generally the machine pin and socket terminals have been regarded as being of higher quality than stamped and formed terminals for the reasons that the stamped and formed terminals have an axially extending seam which is normally closed but which may not be fully closed if the part is not carefully made. Furthermore, in case of socket contacts, the axially extending seam may be forced open when a test probe or other foreign instrument is inserted into the contact or if the contact is mated with an oversize contact pin. These heretofore known disadvantages of the stamped and formed contact are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,954 which poses one solution for these problems. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the terminals shown in said patent.